<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MC 1: The Basics by shady_kic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543379">MC 1: The Basics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shady_kic/pseuds/shady_kic'>shady_kic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shady does Minecraft [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shady_kic/pseuds/shady_kic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey I've played minecraft since it came out why not share my wisdom</p><p>By the way if this was helpful and you want something else explained lmk and I can try to write something else up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shady does Minecraft [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MC 1: The Basics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a topic I’ve wanted to write about for quite a while now, a topic I’m sure most of Gen Z is familiar with: that topic is Minecraft. This game was so incredibly universal when I was in third and fourth grade, and it’s never stopped being that way. The infinite wonders and endless possibilities the game offers are everything an avid gamer could ask for, whether you like building things in Creative or trying not to die in Survival. I’ve been playing Minecraft for around 9 years or so; for now, I guess the point of this little whatever is to emphasize on some of the things I’ve found effective when I deal into Survival:</p><p>1) The first thing you should do upon spawning in a world is collect wood and make a crafting table. You can make all of the essential tools you need to get by until you can get other resources, and you can also make a small shelter if you want to. You’ll want to get coal as part of this process, too, so you can make torches. My next, smaller, detail is this: know if you want to be a Stationary or a Wanderer. Being a Stationary means finding a place to set up shop for good and being a Wanderer essentially means traversing the world, looking for adventure. If you know that you want to do one or the other, it’s easier to know what things you should and shouldn’t keep in your inventory. Keep in mind that you can definitely change your mind later if you want to.</p><p>2) Make a furnace. With a furnace, you’ll be able to cook food, obviously, which will keep you from starving, and you’ll be able to smelt ore. If you want to, you can make a smoker out of stone and wood as well, but it won’t smelt ore, so choose wisely. Pretty straightforward if you ask me. </p><p>3) Usually I’m a Wanderer and the first thing I’ll do after getting the shit I need is try to find a village. Villages are <i>treasure troves</i> for anyone who’s looking for supplies, and it’s even better when you find that there’s a blacksmith in said village. Finding a village can be a choice for Stationaries, too, but if you just find the <i>perfect</i> spot to settle down, never fear, I have tips for you as well. Newsflash! Your “perfect spot” might not be as perfect as you think. I think my biggest tip is don’t settle down in the middle of a really thick forest or desert (deserts just don’t have anything you can use, <i>and</i> there’s the chance you could be crushed by a bunch of sand falling on you while you’re mining). Quick note, though: making a treehouse is a viable loophole. Birch and spruce forests are fine, but I would try and avoid normal forests, roofed forests and jungles because you <i>can’t see mobs coming</i> when it’s dark and zombies will be able to live through the day because they can just vibe in the shade. Au contraire, if you settle down in a flatter biome (like a plain or, if you <i>really</i> want to, a desert) or a less thickly wooded biome (spruce/birch/podzol forests/savannas or mountains), your chances of survival are probably going to stay higher on the scale. I’m not saying it’s bad if you do any of this, I’m just throwing some of the stuff that works for me out there. </p><p>4) This one goes for both as well. If you don’t have a bed or shelter built by the time your first night falls, <i>do not try to fight your way through the dark. There is a 90% chance that you’ll die</i> (unless you just keep running which you can’t exactly do forever). Instead, try to have some things to do, like cook food, smelt ore, restock weapons and tools; and then you’ll want to dig a (preferably) three-by-two hole into a wall or the ground (it won’t matter in the long run) to do those things in; and COVER IT UP. You can check to see if it’s day every now and then, but for the most part, keep it covered. However, later on, if you have a long range weapon and need things like string or bones, you can (and this only goes for wall-holes) dig the bottom two pieces of the wall out and also dig out the two pieces in front of the wall (if I can I’ll add visuals cause I confused <i>myself</i> with this). This way, you have a place to shoot at mobs from. </p><p>One quick note before I continue on is this (and this goes for both Stationaries and Wanderers): don’t be an idiot and rush around everywhere. There’s about a 90% chance you’ll, at some point, accidentally run right over the edge of one of those really deep rifts and die/burn to death in the bottom of a lava fall.</p><p>Anyways, back to your regularly scheduled programming:</p><p>5) This next step is split up for the sake of relevance.<br/>
<span class="u">Wanderers:</span> Yes. Villages. But what to take from them? Whenever I get to a village for the first time, I’ll look for A) a blacksmith or leatherworker. A blacksmith will give you a bit of a loophole into crafting better tools and weapons (you can find anything from iron bars to diamonds in a blacksmith’s chest), and leatherworker will have leather armor, food, and sometimes saddles. B) is gonna be to look for food. There will be bread, which normally comes in pretty large quantities, or apples in normal villagers’ chests. BUT if you can’t find a village, get some meat or fish for food.                                                                                                                                   </p><p><span class="u">Starionaries:</span> Once you find a place to set up shop, either permanently or temporarily, you’ll want to craft a bunch of planks (and a bed if you don’t have one) and build a shelter right away. That way you won’t have to sleep/get stuff done in a hole in the ground. It’s just common decency towards yourself. TORCHES are the next step. As you probably know already, if you don’t put torches in your house, mobs can spawn in it; and nobody wants to die (especially if you have a good inventory). By the way, you can always upgrade your shelter whenever you want, so long as you have the right resources. </p><p>6) The next part for both Wanderers and Stationaries is to craft some torches and go mining. In Mesa biomes, you have mineshafts, which are just pre-dug mines, but in really any other biome, you have caves. Both are pretty formidable, considering the darkness and expanse, but in my opinion, shafts are harder to get out of. But, shafts aside, here’s how to cave:<br/>
a) Torches. You should always use torches to keep track of which paths you’ve been down and which are unexplored; and what I do is when I get to the end of a path, I’ll pick up all but two of the torches I placed—the two I leave are at the beginning of the path. This is just a simple way to conserve torches.<br/>
b) Have a sword or axe somewhere in your hotbar. Keeps you from dying. That’s it.<br/>
c) Gold is practically worthless (unless you’re in the nether, but that’s not relevant here). The attack/defense of gold weapons and armor is meh, and the duration (for lack of a better word) is horrible. For example, a gold sword only lasts about as long as a wooden one. I know gold nuggets can be useful sometimes, but it’s really just not worth it unless you plan on going to the nether. And finally,<br/>
d) (and you probably already know this) you need an iron pickaxe to mine diamond and you need a diamond pickaxe to mine obsidian. Thus, iron is a good thing to get after stone. One more thing: if you’re gonna make your own mining path, don’t dig straight down. Dig stairs or strip mine in a straight line. </p><p>That’s pretty much it for my “basics” list, but a few things in closing: sleep regularly, use torches, avoid creepers (and skeletons), and don’t starve. Survival mode is really not that hard to play in, you just have to have tactics that work for you and your preferences.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>